


Appetiser

by kellsbells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Cat says, breathing hard as Kara bites into her neck.“Do you want me to stop?” Kara asks, her tongue swirling patterns across Cat’s pulse point.“No,” Cat admits. “I… you know we shouldn’t do this, though,” she repeats.“I know,” Kara says, her fingers sliding down and inside Cat. “I know.”





	Appetiser

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Cat says, breathing hard as Kara bites into her neck.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Kara asks, her tongue swirling patterns across Cat’s pulse point.

 

“No,” Cat admits. “I… you know we shouldn’t do this, though,” she repeats.

“I know,” Kara says, her fingers sliding down and inside Cat. “I know.”

 

It’s all Cat can do not to scream, because this is Kara, her Kara, and she’s doing this thing with her fingers, and it takes Cat apart every time, and puts her back together.

 

Cat’s screams echo around the small apartment and Kara leans back after a moment, face red with satisfaction.

 

“You are so… bad, Kara,” Cat manages, leaning back against the couch cushions. “I can’t believe you’re doing this here.”

 

“It’s my place too,” Kara says, shrugging.

 

“And it’s Adam’s place, too,” Cat points out.

 

“Do you really want to talk about Adam right now?” Kara demands, face darkening.

 

“No,” Cat says, quietly. She stands and makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up, hearing Kara zoom around, cleaning the upholstery on the couch and sweetening the air with a variety of scented candles and oil burners. When Cat comes back into the room, it’s well-lit and clean, not at all as it was a few minutes before when it smelled of them, the lights turned down low, because they can’t do what they do in the light. Because she’s Cat Grant, and she’s fucking her son’s fiancée, and she can’t even bring herself to regret it.

 

They sit at the table once Adam has returned, and they eat lasagne and salad and Adam watches curiously as Kara eats almost a full dish to herself. He commented on her ‘healthy’ appetite a few times in Cat’s earshot early in their relationship, and Kara had simply shot him down, telling him that she was perfectly healthy and much stronger than him, and if he had a problem with it, he could find someone else to date. Adam had capitulated quickly.

 

Cat knows that they will never get married. And if they do, it will be short-lived. Because you can’t be married to someone who doesn’t even know who you are. Alien, superhero, genius. All of those facets of Kara are hidden from Adam, and Cat can see that the boy – her boy, god help her - just doesn’t see Kara, doesn’t see how incredible she is, doesn’t see how much she is worth. He just thinks he’s met a pretty girl to marry and have his kids while he works his way up in whatever shitty corporate hell-hole he’s employed by. He doesn’t see how brilliant Kara’s mind is, how strong she is. How she is the last scion of a dead race – both Cat and Kara agree that Kal-El doesn’t count as a real Kryptonian – and how she’s carried the weight of Krypton with her since she was 13 years old. Adam doesn’t see any of that, but Cat does. And she had, for some stupid, pathetic reason, opened her mouth and told Kara that one night after she’d had a few too many drinks. It was pathetic, and Kara had stared at her before she had Cat pressed up against the wall of her balcony, taking her right there and then. Afterwards she had wept on Cat’s shoulder, asking why she couldn’t have said something before, because now she was getting married to Adam, and there was no way that any of this was going to end well.

 

Cat stares at Kara unabashedly as they eat, because Adam is nothing if not oblivious, and Kara looks back at her, her eyes hooded and dark, and it makes Cat shiver. Because she’s pretty sure that the look Kara is giving her means that she’s going to get a visit from a certain superhero later tonight, and that the sex that they just had will end up only an appetiser.

 

She’s the world’s worst mother, because she knows exactly how much this will hurt Adam in the long run, and even though she was ready to give up CatCo for him, she knows that she won’t give this up. She can’t. It’s all wrong and screwed up, but Kara is the love of her life, and she knows that. She won’t let go until Kara pries her fingers off, until Kara pushes her away and tells her she’s too old, too bitter, too fucked up. Because Kara’s the fucking love of her life, and there’s nothing she can do in the face of that. Cat will hate herself for it, but she knows that when Kara knocks on her balcony door tonight, she’ll let her in.


End file.
